


wHAT IS Up EVEryBODY??!!! (The Meme-filled fanfic nobody asked for)

by ScarletWitch7



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Parker, Gen, Gift for my friends, Happy Ending, I had to write something happy for once, Just fluffy Irondad plus Spiderson, LGBTQ Characters, Memes, Mostly Fluff, Other overused tropes, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Thomas Sanders References, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and Finley_Loki_Dax, basically just Peter making vine references and irondad, for OdemayArts, group chats, just peter messing around, no actual plot lol, not sad I promise, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: Peter Parker is a bisexual teenager living in the 2000's. So of course, he's seen plenty of vines.Tony has not.(Aka a gift for my friends)Purely fluff and stuff. Humor if I write it correctly lol.





	wHAT IS Up EVEryBODY??!!! (The Meme-filled fanfic nobody asked for)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OdemayArts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdemayArts/gifts), [Finley_Loki_Dax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finley_Loki_Dax/gifts).



> YO! Finley_Loki_Dax and OdemayArts, this ones for you. Hope ya like it!
> 
> Group Chat Names: 
> 
> irondad- Tony
> 
> thehawkeye- Clint
> 
> mommaspider- Natasha
> 
> THOR- Thor
> 
> lokilovesknives- Loki
> 
> dinnerplateshield- Steve 
> 
> fridgemagnetdude- Bucky
> 
> sciencebro- Bruce
> 
> wandaiscool- Wanda

"PETER! COME ON, IT'S TIME TO GO!" 

 

Tony's voice pierced through the walls and Peter's headphones. He groaned. Time for another mission. 

 

This time, they were teaming up with all of the Avengers to help S.H.I.E.L.D get some aliens under control. A usual Tuesday. 

 

Wait. 

 

It wasn't Tuesday. 

 

Peter quickly got dressed into his Spiderman suit, grinning the entire time. This opportunity was too golden to miss. 

 

He opened the door, sliding down the halls of the Avengers compound, past a very confused Steve and Bucky. 

 

Bursting into the kitchen, Peter saw Nat, Clint, Loki, Thor, and Bruce. 

 

"IT'S WEDNESDAY MY DUDES!" 

 

Clint immediately understood. 

 

"OAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 

Tony just stood dumbfounded with a pan in his hand. 

 

He was making pancakes. 

 

"What the f-" 

 

"LANGUAGE!" Clint bellowed across the room.

 

Peter doubled over laughing as Clint held up his hand for a high five. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

irondad: kid, what did you and clint keep laughing about on the mission? 

 

peterparkour: mr. stark???? you don't know vines????????? 

 

thehawkeye: TONY THIS IS BLASPHEMY

 

mommaspider: Ya. 

 

peterparkour: wait you know vines? 

 

mommaspider: Ya. 

 

thehawkeye: Nat, is your only response going to be "Ya"? 

 

mommaspider: (ง'̀-'́)ง

 

thehawkeye: Nvrmind..... 

 

wandaiscool: What are these "vines"? 

 

peterparkour: They're funny videos that are really short. 

 

wandaiscool: Huh. Sounds cool. 

 

peterparkour: :D 

 

peterparkour: Mr. Stark, Wanda says I'm cool! 

 

peterparkour: Oops. 

 

peterparkour: wrong chat. 

 

peterparkour: Clint get me some tide pods. 

 

irondad: kID NO!

 

thehawkeye: it's a meme, tony. 

 

irondad: :(

 

mommaspider: Tony is resorting to emojis, Peter is dying inside, it's time for me to go. 

 

peterparkour: :( :( :(

 

mommaspider: awwwwwwwww

 

mommaspider: see you later Peter. 

 

peterparkour: :)

 

lokilovesknives: Peter Starkson, nice to see I've correctly gotten into the group chat. 

 

peterparkour: Hi Loki. :D

 

irondad: WHO GAVE HIM THESE NUMBERS??????

 

THOR: ME. 

 

thehawkeye: Why

 

THOR: HE NEEDS FRIENDS

 

THOR: WHY AM I SHOUTING IN THE BOXES

 

THOR: HELP

 

THOR: HELP

 

THOR: thank you, brother 

 

lokilovesknives: did you really have to text me that I'm sitting next to you. 

 

irondad: HOW DID HE GET OUT OF THE HANDCUFFS????? 

 

THOR: Tony, allow me to help you with the Capital Lock. 

 

peterparkour: Thor just smashed Mr. Stark's phone. I'm gonna run. See ya. 

 

peterparkour: wait here's some vines. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JuJsCkgDXQ, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=30jGaXpUQvk

 

wandaiscool: Thanks Peter!

 

dinnerplateshield: why is that my name. Also what is this. 

 

fridgemagnetdude: I was about to ask the same question. 

 

sciencebro: don't even try.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd ya think? Should I add more?


End file.
